Someday
by Laine-JK
Summary: En un día podía cambiar todo... El final y el reinicio


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen  
**__Advertencias: Songfic (fail)  
Comentarios al final_

* * *

_¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?__  
__¿Por qué no fuimos capaces,__  
__de ver las señales que se nos escaparon__  
__y de tratar de cambiar las cosas?_

Lo mismo todos los días, gritos, quejas, peleas… Las cosas empeoraron. Lo que fue llamada "_Una bonita relación_" terminó siendo más que "_Una relación terminable_". Conversaciones largas y diarias, terminaron siendo sólo pláticas distantes y perdidas.  
Los "_No tardaré nada_" finalizaron siendo _"¡Te has ido todo el día y no has avisado!_" No tenía sentido si sólo uno se quejaba y el otro no se tomaba el esfuerzo de explicar, o siquiera, mirarlo.

_Desearía que dejaras de apretar tus puños__  
__ y que desempacaras tus maletas__  
__ últimamente esto ha pasado muchas veces__  
__ pero yo no creo que sea demasiado tarde._

La forma en cómo se miraban ahora… No era mirada de odio, era mirada de extrañes. El único lugar donde ambos eran recibidos con palabras simples pero reconfortantes, se habían convertido en ofensas.  
Aún así, pese a todos los momentos de dolor, sufrimiento y pesadez, uno de ellos creía que el otro hablaría con calma… Aunque era un pensamiento vago.  
_  
_ _Nada está mal,__  
__ solo mientras sepas que algún día..._

Uno tenía la esperanza… Cambiaría la rutina diaria… Sólo uno de ellos, tenía que dar el primer paso.

_Algún día, de alguna manera,__  
__ vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,__  
__ pero no ahora,__  
__ se que te preguntas cuando__  
__ (tu eres la única que sabe eso)__  
__ Algún día, de alguna manera__  
__ vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,__  
__ pero no ahora,__  
__ sé que te preguntas cuando ..._

El pequeño departamento que contenían las palabras dulces, los gestos amables, las risas, los enojos falsos y el único llanto de alegría… Ahora no contenía nada, sólo partes de lo que fue una relación.  
El lugar estaba vacío y cada uno se llevó los recuerdos que más anhelaban. Recuerdos que tal vez no regresarían. Momentos que disfrutaron.

_Esperaba que, puesto que estamos aquí de todos modos,__  
__ pudiéramos terminar diciendo__  
__ las cosas que siempre hemos necesitado decir,__  
__ para poder terminar con las cadenas._

Era casualidad del destino o tal vez no era casualidad. La vida les había puesto pruebas y cada una la fallaron. No hay más oportunidades, pero ante su último reencuentro en un café común, siendo él un simple mesero y el otro un violinista iniciando su carrera, todavía existía una más.

_-Arthur…_

_-Antonio..._

_-¿Podemos hablar sin el otro interrumpa?_

Aquella similitud de oración los llevó a una ligera risa y esa ligera risa, los llevó al final… La última prueba la habían superado._  
_  
_Ahora la historia ha terminado así,_  
_solo como una novela de libro rustico,_  
_vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,_  
_en vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood._

_-¡Eres un maldito cejon!_

_-¡Eres el español más idiota que he conocido!_

_-¡Tú lo eres más! _

_-What?!_

_-Por enamorarte de un idiota_

_Nada está mal,__  
__ solo mientras sepas que algún día..._

La esperanza renació

_ Algún día, de alguna manera,__  
__ vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,__  
__ pero no ahora,__  
__ sé que te preguntas cuando__  
__ (Tú eres la única que sabe eso)__  
__ Algún día, de alguna manera__  
__ vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,__  
__ Pero no ahora,__  
__ sé que te preguntas cuando__  
__ (Tú eres la única que sabe eso... )_

La alegría volvió

_-¡Ese panqueque era mío!_

_-Te has levantado tarde…_

_-__Cejon estúpido…_

_¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?__  
__ ¿Por qué no fuimos capaces,__  
__ de ver las señales que se nos escaparon__  
__ y de tratar de cambiar las cosas? _

_-¡Arthur! ¡Es hora de salir! ¡Llevas una hora ahí metido!_

_-…_

_-¡Hey! ¡Arthur! ¡Sal ya! ¡No eres el único que se baña en este lugar!_

_Ahora la historia ha terminado así,__  
__ solo como una novela de libro rustico,__  
__ vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,__  
__ en vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood._

Las cosas tardarían en regresar a la normalidad. Aún así… Había tiempo

_Nada está mal,__  
__ solo mientras sepas que algún día..._

_ Algún día, de alguna manera,__  
__ vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,__  
__ pero no ahora,__  
__ sé que te preguntas cuando__  
__ (Tú eres la única que sabe eso)__  
__ Algún día, de alguna manera__  
__ vamos a lograr que todo esté bien,__  
__ pero no ahora,__  
__ Sé que te preguntas cuando__  
__ (Tú eres la única que sabe eso)__  
__ Sé que te preguntas cuando__  
__ (Tú eres la única que sabe eso)__  
__ Sé que te preguntas cuando ..._

* * *

_¡Aquí con un nuevo fic! Meh~ Tal vez fail pero lo he de subir ahora… Pronto la escuela consumirá mi alma D:  
Eh… ¡Ah! Quien logre adivinar de donde me basé a los personajes, aparecerá en mi próximo proyecto… Sé que no es un honor, pero algo es algo n.n  
Em… ¡Gracias por llegar al final! Me hacen feliz ;3_

_No olviden sus reviews… Me hacen mucho más feliz _


End file.
